An American in Paris
An American in Paris 1951, directed by Vincente Minnelli (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: Three friends struggle to find work in Paris. Things become more complicated when two of them fall in love with the same woman. *Gene Kelly - Jerry Mulligan *Leslie Caron - Lise Bouvier *Oscar Levant - Adam Cook *Georges Guétary - Henri Baurel (as Georges Guetary) *Nina Foch - Milo Roberts *The American In Paris Ballet - Ballet Dancers *Robert Ames - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Joan Anderson - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Marie Antoinette Andrews - News Vendor (uncredited) *Larry Arnold - Frenchman (uncredited) *Martha Bamattre - Mathilde Mattieu (uncredited) *Felice Basso - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Charles Bastin - Smiling Young Man (uncredited) *Joan Bayley - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Janine Bergez - Girl (uncredited) *Rodney Bieber - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Madge Blake - Edna Mae Bestram (uncredited) *Ralph Blum - Patron at Flodair Café (uncredited) *Nan Boardman - Maid (uncredited) *Dino Bolognese - Bartender (uncredited) *Eugene Borden - Georges Matthieu (uncredited) *Ann Brendon - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Florence Brundage - Fury (uncredited) *Monica Bucky - Girl (uncredited) *Peter Camlin - Artist (uncredited) *David Carlin - Strongman (uncredited) *Sue Casey - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Monique Chantal - Audience Member (uncredited) *Andre Charisse - Patron at Flodair Café / Dancing Partner (uncredited) *Jack Chefe - Audience Member (uncredited) *Dick Cherney - Spectator at Show (uncredited) *Ann Codee - Therese (uncredited) *Louise Colombet - Woman with Cats (uncredited) *Allan Cook - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Adèle Coray - Honeymooner (uncredited) *Paul Cristo - Cafe Patron (uncredited) *Susan Cummings - Patron at Flodair Café (uncredited) *Albert D'Arno - Waiter (uncredited) *Viola Daniels - Patron at Flodair Café (uncredited) *George Davis - François (uncredited) *Paul De Corday - Bartender (uncredited) *René de Loffre - Boy (uncredited) *George Dee - Waiter (uncredited) *Ralph Del Campo - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Gloria DeWerd - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Jeannine Ducasse - Girl (uncredited) *Art Dupuis - Driver (uncredited) *John Eldredge - Jack Jansen (uncredited) *Carli Elinor - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Marietta Elliott - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *George Ellsworth - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Luigi Faccuito - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Ernie Flatt - Dancing G.I. (uncredited) *Marie Francoise - Girl (uncredited) *Clair Freeman - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Mary Jane French - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Captain Garcia - Man at Shutters (uncredited) *Jon Gardner - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Mary Ellen Gleason - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Shirley Glickman - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Ricardo Gonzáles - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Madeline Gradin - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Andre Guy - Boy (uncredited) *Claude Guy - Boy (uncredited) *Judy Hall - Girl at Ball (uncredited) *Patricia Hall - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Betty Hannon - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Jack Harmon - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Jean Harrison - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Linda Heller - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Lars Hensen - Party Guest (uncredited) *Marian Horosko - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Don Hulbert - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Dickie Humphreys - Dancing G.I. (uncredited) *Harvey Karels - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *David Kasday - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Paul King - Club Patron (uncredited) *Stephen Kirchner - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Isabel La Mal - Audience Member (uncredited) *Tommy Ladd - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Jeanne Lafayette - Nun / Artist / French Girl (uncredited) *Judy Landon - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Richard Landry - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Michele Lange - Audience Member (uncredited) *Numa Lapeyre - Girl (uncredited) *Louise Laureau - Nun / Woman at Table (uncredited) *Louis Laurent - Bearded Painter (uncredited) *Janet Lavis - Fury (uncredited) *Meredith Leeds - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Dick Lerner - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Ruth Lewis - Girl at Ball (uncredited) *Eileen Locklin - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Shirley Lopez - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Wanda Lucienne - Woman on Phone (uncredited) *Ralph Madlener - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Bert Madrid - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Dudley Field Malone - Winston Churchill (uncredited) *Bob Mascagno - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Charles Mauu - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Paul Maxey - John McDowd (uncredited) *Anthony Mazzola - Boy with Bubble Gum (uncredited) *Leonard A. Mazzola - Young Man at Mirror (uncredited) *Greg McClure - Rugged G.I. (uncredited) *Svetlana McLe - Fury (uncredited) *Bonnie Menzies - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Mary Menzies - Fury (uncredited) *Sheila Meyers - Fury (uncredited) *Charles Millsfield - Man with Books (uncredited) *Leo Mostovoy - Audience Member (uncredited) *Noel Neill - American Girl (uncredited) *Anna Q. Nilsson - Kay Jansen (uncredited) *Allen O'Locklin - Undetermined Role (uncredited) *Roy Ossorio - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Alfred Paix - Postman (uncredited) *Jetsy Parker - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Christian Pasques - Boy with Bubble Gum (uncredited) *Lucien Plauzoles - Boy with Bubble Gum (uncredited) *Pierre Plauzoles - Boy (uncredited) *Albert Pollet - Man at Table (uncredited) *Don Quinn - Honeymooner (uncredited) *Anne Belle Rasmussen - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Waclaw Rekwart - Cafe Patron (uncredited) *Ricky Ricardi - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Carol Risser - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Marilyn Rogers - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Jean Romaine - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Alex Romero - Dancing G.I. (uncredited) *Hayden Rorke - Tommy Baldwin (uncredited) *Dennis Ross - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Albert Ruiz - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Marilyn Russell - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Betty Scott - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Linda Scott - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Rudolph Silva - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Pat Simms - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Mabel Smaney - Frenchwoman (uncredited) *Melba Snowden - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *John Stanley - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Sam Strangis - G.I. (uncredited) *Phyllis Sutton - Fury (uncredited) *Beverly Thompson - 'Stairway to Paradise' Dancer (uncredited) *Yves Troendle - Boy (uncredited) *Peter Troiekouroff - Boy (uncredited) *Dee Turnell - Fury (uncredited) *Dorothy Tuttle - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Maya Van Horn - Audience Member (uncredited) *Pat Volasko - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Dorothy Ward - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Ray Weamer - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) *Pamela Wells - Child in Ballet (uncredited) *Dick Wessel - Ben Macrow (uncredited) *Herbert Winters - G.I. (uncredited) *Mary Young - Flower Lady (uncredited) *Lila Zali - Ballet Dancer (uncredited) Category:Paris Category:Musical Category:Dance Category:Ballet Category:1951